


Sinnamon Rolls

by obsessive_trash



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, No Beta, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/pseuds/obsessive_trash
Summary: Noctis likes sweets and to test Ignis' patience, Ignis pretends to be annoyed and admires his prince.Inspired by a twitter conversation with golden_asp





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> SO  
> This monstrosity was inspired by a conversation on twitter between the lovely golden_asp and I, in which i bitched about my job and was given mental images that make work so much more fun.  
> This is the first fic I've written in about three years, and the first I've ever posted on an actual site. Please please pleeeease tell me how to make my writing better?  
> Apologies for poorly written smut.

Ignis sighed and brought his hand to face, pushing his glasses up slightly to pinch the bridge of his nose. Very few things tried his patience, something he secretly prided himself on. There was one thing- no, _person_ \- that did, however, try him to the brink and back. That person just happened to be staring at him from across the island counter in his kitchen, deep blue eyes staring at him with mock innocence that could have been believable…had those lips not twitched into a slight smirk at getting a reaction from the usually collected advisor.

Taking a deep breath, he gave a hard look to the boy across from him. “Noct, for the last time: you can have a taste when they are done.” Picking up the recently discarded frosting spatula, he sent Noctis another warning look before turning his attention back to the pan in front of him. The morning had been cold and filled with a steady drizzling rain; perfect for baking, and Noctis had requested cinnamon rolls for breakfast (albeit an unhealthy one).

“But Iggyyy,” The 17-year-old prince whined. “The frosting’s the best part! ‘Specially when it’s all melted like that.” He gestured at the roll Ignis was currently working on, small blobs of frosting dripping down the sides as it melted from the heat. Since the two pans had come out of the oven, Noctis had been attempting- and failing- to get a taste of the cream cheese frosting Ignis made for the treats. He could tell Ignis was slowly losing his patience over it, and that he should probably stop. But it was so much fun to get a rise out of his advisor; particularly when it involved something sweet and white.

“Then think of how much better it will be knowing you had to work up the patience for it.” Ignis replied, once again swatting away the prince’s hand and finally unable to keep the smile from his face. He wasn’t really agitated with his charge, but he knew that Noctis enjoyed being one of the _very_ few people who could break Ignis’ mask of professionalism.

Noct’s smirk also melted into a smile as he slipped away from his spot across Ignis to stand behind him, arms snaking around the taller man’s waist. He let his cheek rest against the advisor’s back, soaking in the warmth he radiated. Ignis paused what he was doing to rest a hand over both of his prince’s, silently letting him know what words could never explain.

As Ignis went back to frosting, Noctis moved to stand by his side, one arm still wrapped around the other’s waist. Watching him work, Noct gently laid his head against Ignis’ shoulder, sighing contently. This could have been perceived as a sweet, tender moment. But alas, this was Prince Noctis after all. Sweets were involved: no matter how touching the moment was, he just couldn’t resist the temptation.

The next thing Ignis knew, Noct was no longer attached to his side; the bowl of frosting had a rather large, suspiciously shaped indentation. His head turned quickly to the side and lo and behold: Noct, with a shit-eating grin, and a glob of frosting on his finger. Ignis set down the frosting spatula and put his hands on his hips, hoping he looked more annoyed than amused.

“I win, Specs,” Noctis said with a smirk. Slowly, he dragged his tongue over his finger, closing his eyes at the initial taste of sugary frosting. Opening his eyes, he looked right into his advisor’s hazel-green orbs, and began sucking on his frosting coated finger. Ever so slightly, he could make out the twitch in Ignis’ eyelid. He continued putting on a show, loving how he got under the other’s skin.

To say Ignis had decent self-control would be an understatement. Even so, he could feel it waning as he watched the prince before him lick and suck at his finger (totally not imagining _something else_ in place of his finger). Once Noctis let out a small whimper of pleasure, however, his control snapped.

One moment, Noct was smirking at his advisor, finger in his mouth. The next moment, he found himself pinned against the counter; one wrist trapped against the counter top, the other raised to Igns’ face, with the older’s hips pressed against his own. Noctis swallowed, feeling his pulse speed up as he watched Ignis take the finger that still had a little frosting on it and finished the job Noct had started. He then pinned that wrist to the counter top and fixed his gaze right into the prince’s deep blues.

“Patience just doesn’t suit you, does it Highness?” the advisor said, his air of authority growing as he continued to look Noct in the eyes. Before he allowed the prince to answer, Ignis crushed their lips together, bringing his wrists together and holding them with one hand while the other arm snaked around his waist, pulling them closer together. Noctis gasped into the sudden kiss and immediately his mouth was being ravaged by Ignis’ tongue, the taste of the frosting mixing with the tastes of Ignis and Noctis themselves.

Pulling away just as suddenly, Ignis gazed at the panting prince. He ground their hips together just enough for Noctis to feel it. The soft gasp he got in return put a smirk on his face, and he leaned down to peck his lips once more.

“You’ve been very naughty all morning, my sweet.” Ignis said against soft lips. “You need to be punished, and I have just the idea.”

Noctis shivered, Ignis’ words going right to his pants. Not quite sure what to expect, he wasn’t completely surprised to be dragged towards the bedroom. He was surprised, however, when he was pushed towards the bed and told to strip before Ignis came back. Confusion must have been evident on his face, because Ignis paused in his retreat.

“You’ll soon find out, Highness. Now undress, or I’ll have to do so for you.” He turned and walked from the room, leaving Noctis honestly considering the “or” option. Deciding against pushing Ignis any farther, he quickly stripped and laid back on the bed. A moment later, Ignis came back with the bowl of frosting, earning an even more confused look from Noctis.

Smirking, Ignis set the bowl down on the nightstand and removed his gloves. He then fixed Noctis in is gaze, watching until the prince started to squirm slightly under the intense stare.

“I’m not going to restrain you, because it seems as if self-restraint is exactly what you need to be taught, my dear.” He started, reaching over to grab Noct’s wrists and move them above his head. “Therefore, you will keep your arms just like this, while I administer your punishment. There will be no touching, and if you can manage that,” the advisor smirked at his charge. “Then you will be rewarded. If not…well, you’ll need to get over you distaste for vegetables, because there will be a great deal of them in your future.”

The look of horror Ignis got from the prince nearly had him laughing.

“Pretty steep for a small bit of frosting, don’t you think Specs?” Noctis questioned as Ignis moved his legs so they were slightly spread. “What exactly is my punishment?”

In response, Ignis grabbed the bowl of frosting and dipped a finger into the sugary mixture. Gently, he dragged the sticky substance first down Noctis’ chest, leaving short, thick lines. He repeated the process over on of Noct’s nipples, taking pleasure in the sharp intake of breath. After a few more lines were made, he dipped three fingers into the frosting and began moving lower. Over Noct’s naval, his thighs, the junction where his legs met his crotch.

Noctis was slowly finding it hard to stay still, wanting to run his hands through Ignis’ hair. Suddenly there were fingers at his neck, tracing over his pulse, going back down to his collar bone, then to his lips. Ignis had set the frosting bowl down and was giving Noctis his full attention.

“Suck.”

Eager to get Ignis to touch him, Noctis did as he was told. Licking and sucking the three fingers presented to him, he idly wondered what else Ignis was going to do when he felt him drag a finger along the length of his hard cock and over his balls. He moaned around Ignis’ fingers and clenched his hands above his head, opening his eyes to watch Ignis bring the finger that had touched his member up to his mouth, sensually licking the leftover frosting.

Deeming his fingers clean enough, he pulled them from Noct’s mouth and wiped them on the discarded shirt. Ignis took a step back to admire his work. Satisfied, he began to slowly undress, making a show of it for his precious prince. Once nude, Ignis climbed into the bed beside Noctis.

“Remember, dear heart. No moving.”

At a nod from Noctis, he lowered his face to his neck, listening to the other’s quick breathing before licking the drying frosting from his neck. He licked and sucked, making each sound lewd and drawing whimpers from the man under him. The process continued down his throat, chest, stomach, and to his waist. Ignis took his time licking and sucking at the V of Noct’s body, leaving marks and earning moans from the prince.

It was getting harder for Noct to keep his hands to himself. Ignis had ravaged his body eith his mouth, and now he was dangerously close to his-

“Ooooh,” Noct leaned his head back with a moan as he felt wet heat surround his aching member. “Gods Iggy, don’t stop. Please.”

Ignis swallowed Noct’s cock to the base, sucking hard but going slow; licking at the precome and generally being a tease. After a few minutes, he moved his mouth over his balls (earning a whine from the prince), licking gently until the sweet substance was gone, he didn’t stop there, though, and kept going to Noct’s entrance. The tight ring of muscle gave easily to his tongue, and he took great pleasure in the sounds coming from above him as he licked and sucked at the royal hole before him. He added a finger to the onslaught, beginning to stretch Noct’s tight entrance.

Noctis writhed above him, struggling to keep his hands still. He moaned in desire, feeling Ignis add another finger and stretching him more. It took all his willpower not to thrust his hips against the face at his entrance, the wriggling tongue and stroking fingers bringing him close to release (which he definitely did not want yet).

Then he was empty, and Ignis was on top of him initiating a hungry kiss that left Noctis with kiss swollen lips. Their cocks rubbed together, causing both of them to moan as Ignis reached to the nightstand for the small bottle of lube kept there. He leaned back as he poured a decent amount onto his palm and began stroking himself, making sure he was slick enough so as not to hurt his precious lover.

Once he deemed himself slick enough, he positioned himself at Noctis’ stretched entrance. Leaning forward to place a chaste kiss to the prince’s lips, he whispered: “You can touch now, my pet.”

Noct’s arms shot around Ignis’ neck and shoulders, bringing his hips up to meet the advisor’s member.

“Iggy, please. I’m so close, I need you inside. Please.” Noctis begged through moans.

“As you wish, my liege.” Ignis slowly pushed into the tight heat, moaning at the sensation. Noct’s head was thrown back, moan caught in his throat as Ignis bottomed out inside him. Ignis stilled for a moment, letting Noct adjust before starting a slow pace, fully intent on making love to the man.

Said man, however, had other ideas. Again.

Leaning up to kiss Ignis deeply, he moved his hips against Ignis’ attempting to get the man to move faster. When the pace stayed slow, Noct kissed up his lover’s neck to his ear, panting softly and moaning.

“Please Iggy, faster, harder. Make me come, plee~ease!” Noct’s begging was slightly interrupted by Ignis picking up the pace, beginning to slam into the prince steadily harder and faster. He took one hand and wrapped it around Noctis’ cock, stroking fast. The prince was a moaning mess beneath him, and he could tell he really was close to release. Changing his angle slightly, he relentlessly pounded into Noct’s prostate.

After a few hard thrusts, Noctis came with a loud moan, clenching hard around Ignis. The sudden tightening of the heat around him brought Ignis over the edge, burying his face in Noct’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. He felt Noct shudder in pleasure under him, knowing how much the prince loved to feel his seed inside of him.

Ignis collapsed on top of Noctis, breathing heavily. After a few moments’ rest, he pulled out and rolled off Noctis, intending to get a washcloth to clean them with. Instead, Noctis rolled over and laid his head on Ignis’ chest, cuddling into his side.

“That was amazing, Specs.” He said, looking up at Ignis, blue eyes sparkling.

Ignis smiled and kissed his forehead. “Indeed, but it has lead me to wonder,” He began. “You showed amazing restraint here, but it was a lack of restraint that lead to this. Pray tell, was this your end goal all along, Highness?”

His question earned him a smirk, and the prince just gave him a quick peck on the lips before jumping off the bed.

“Mayyyybe.” He said over his shoulder, walking towards the bathroom. “Let’s clean up, then finish making breakfast.” Throwing a smile back at his advisor, he slipped into the bathroom.

Shaking his head, Ignis followed his prince, a fond smile on his face as he replayed the last hour in his mind.

He would have to use vegetables as a threat more often.


End file.
